


权逊史向交集整理

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Relationships: 孙权/陆逊
Kudos: 5





	权逊史向交集整理

孙权（182年－252年5月21日），字仲谋。吴郡富春县（今浙江省杭州市富阳区）人。三国时代孙吴的建立者（229年－252年在位）。  
陆逊（183年-245年3月19日），本名陆议，字伯言，吴郡吴县（今江苏苏州）人。三国时期吴国政治家、军事家。

汉灵帝光和五年（182），孙权出生。同年还有他后来的好同学朱然，当时姓施。  
光和六年（183），陆逊出生。这个时期就是著名的东汉十常侍之乱。同年出生比较有名的还有他老公对岸好笔友的老婆甄女士，适合玩梗。（滚

 中平元年（184），黄巾起义，各地有志有势的朋友纷纷讨伐驰援，时任长沙太守的坚爹也去了，和曹老板成为同事。孙家人留在九江郡寿春县（今安徽寿县）。陆逊传里说，父亲陆骏官至九江都尉，此时陆逊刚出生，爹应该尚未去世。由于陆爹资料较少，不知道是不是这个时间点（但陆家是世代做官的大族，不是草莽搏命起家，如无意外，官总是越做越大的），也不知道陆逊是否一起在九江，这里就有了一个空白之处：三岁的孙权和两岁的陆逊有没有可能在九江认识呢？好吧，二三岁的二三事也没那么重要。

接下来又一个没有实锤的。

 中平六年（189），孙坚讨董卓，斩华雄，孙策和家人迁到庐江舒县（今安徽庐江，这里要感谢舒城富少周瑜的大力支持），陆逊七岁，符合“少孤”的年纪，迁至时任庐江太守的叔祖陆康处，庐江郡治舒县，所以两人（可能）又见面了。权逊是竹马实锤了！但是，据说孙策曾去拜访陆康，后者瞧不起他。完了，竹马变仇人！  
说到陆康顺便提两个小事。  
陆康的从子任宜春县令时被围，求救坚爹，爹大义凛然出手相救。陆孙两家的嫡系交集早早就有了。  
孙权徐夫人（孙登养母）初嫁陆康的孙子陆尚，也就是陆逊的堂弟，后嫁讨虏将军孙权。我：？？？你俩还有这层关系呢。

快乐的日子总是短暂，陆逊在舒县安定下来，孙权却不得不随着父兄创业奔波。

 初平二年（191），孙坚战死，孙策开始登上军阀之路，孙权在舒县呆了两年，和家人迁居至广陵江都（今扬州）。  
 初平四年（193），孙策小有名气，一路结交了不少日后并肩作战开疆辟土的好同事，投奔袁术，后者把孙坚的兵还给他，还强行做爹一次（孙坚：？），孙氏的基业从这里重新开始了。孙策命吕范把家人带到曲阿（今镇江丹阳）舅舅家。

命运又出现了变数。

 兴平元年（194），孙策奉袁术命攻打庐江，家人迁到吴县（苏州），由朱治（朱然的养父）照料。陆逊也差不多在这个时候从舒县迁回老家吴县。  
期间，陆康病逝，孙策打刘繇。孙权和朱然在吴县读书，陆逊当然也要读啦，但是不是和他们一起很难说，毕竟孙陆两家的仇算是结上了。加上陆绩、顾邵、吾粲这些后来的东吴同事，同乡+联姻之谊组成的传统贵族派和孙权朱然这种外来务工子弟的新兴军阀（？）派还不得天天干架。（我瞎说的。）  
 兴平二年（195），孙策开挂，打完刘繇打王朗，接家人回曲阿，孙权转学。

孙伯符的开挂人生也影响到了孙权，离开吴县后，家国军政开始走进摸鱼走狗掏鸟蛋的少年的人生。

 建安元年（196），孙策名声煊赫，带着几个弟弟也水涨船高。孙权十五岁，朱治举其孝廉，后举茂才，当过阳羡（今江苏无锡宜兴）县长，也做过武职，总之是个文武双全好少年。

从这里，一个在吴县韬光养晦，一边读书一边治家，一个初尝仕途之路，随兄南征北战，广结名士，夯实日后为主的根基。几年后，孙权遇到了人生最大的变数之一。

 建安五年（200），四月，孙策遇刺身亡，孙权年十九，仓促受命承袭兄业，拜讨虏将军，领会稽太守，驻守吴县。又回到了度过惨绿青春的地方，局势显然不容他开初中同学聚会，光是坐稳这个位置就费了好几年。  
这时你陆继续神隐。

孙策一死，江东人心躁动，人浮于事，李术反叛，宗亲勾结曹操夺权，山越作乱，群盗满山。往后几年，孙权领着初代东吴集团（你为什么要用暗荣风格讲话？）四处征战，巩固基业。  
古时候的战争离现在太远了，我很难理解当时的形势，只能这么想：只要手里有兵马就必须动起来，以战止戈、以战养兵，从这时候起，他所做的一切已经不再是他一个人的关系了，而是千千万万江东儿郎的。逆水行舟，不进则退，兵戈成了家常便饭，刀光剑影和着柴米油盐吞下。  
幸运的是，他终于来到你身边。

 建安七年（202），孙权母亲吴夫人去世。  
 建安八年（203），陆逊21岁，受孙权幕府征召，成为将军府上一个管人事的文秘。这时孙权准备进攻江夏（今武汉附近）黄祖，战役里黄祖方的甘宁射杀孙权方的老部将凌操。  
 建安九年（204），三弟孙翊遭害。  
 建安十三年（208），孙权27岁，杀黄祖为父报仇；赤壁之战退曹操，坐断东南，定江东承兄遗志，可以说人生的高光时刻了。对于有英雄情结的人来说，哪怕以后君临九重阙，醉卧美人膝，也比不过二十几岁时，江上的大火，身边的同伴，和背后的千军万马吧。  
这时候陆逊应该不在他身边。三国志对陆逊初入吴侯幕府这段写得很笼统，但赤壁之战这种大事，除了周瑜程普这样的主帅，甘宁凌统吕蒙参与作战也提到了。陈承祚都给陆逊安排全吴臣子传里唯一一间独立套房了，如果他也在不可能不提到，他一开始是文职出仕，没必要去前线。所以合理推测，出任海昌（今浙江海宁）县令，从百姓那里get新昵称“陆神君”、自领部曲平定山越，积累功勋，应该都在这段时间。  
一个前线开疆拓土，一个后方养家糊口，我看可以。  
 建安十五年（210），周瑜回京口（今镇江）述职，回江陵（今荆州）驻地途中，病逝巴丘（今湖南岳阳）。我不cp脑，这个时候周瑜死对孙权来说真是莫大的打击了。  
 建安十六年（211），孙权听从张纮老师（一说刘备）建议，迁治下到秣陵，改名建业，小伙汁有志气啊。

一代大都督杀青，进入肃蒙时期。  
此时陆逊打山越打出了名堂，孙权把孙策的女儿嫁给他，这么做当然不是为了让后世cp狗玩伦理哏，而是一招绝技。为什么这么说，我寻思哈，把宗室嫁给一个横空出世的小子成为姻亲，你讲拉拢本地世族吧，陆逊又不是陆绩；讲战功吧，也不至于嫁他哥的女儿，要知道那时东吴集团里孙策的老部下还很多呢。那么，真相只有一个：睡过了。孙权很会识人，陆逊绝非池中物，有心提拔。

 建安二十年（215），鲁肃讨荆州未果，吕蒙与关羽对峙，孙权遭遇逍遥津滑铁卢，三十好几一男的，吕、甘、凌（咋听起来像元素周期表）拼了老命才救回他。被合肥之神盯上就是盯上，别勉强。  
我觉得这里孙权的心理活动应该很精彩。你可从此都改了罢！  
 建安二十一年（216），陆逊攻丹阳山越费栈，屯兵芜湖，开始接近长江中游热点地区。淳于式上表控诉他扰民，陆逊回都后说这人是好官，为百姓着想才会这么说，我不能为了自己的名声在主公面前混淆视听啊。孙权：我老婆真懂事。  
 建安二十三年（217），孙权回吴会，路上打了一只老虎。（为什么这也要记载？）

接下来是你陆ver•白衣书生の进击之路（为什么又暗荣腔）。

 建安二十四年（219），关羽与曹魏身陷襄樊之战，吕蒙为谋荆州，称病回建业，途经芜湖，陆逊前往拜谒，看得出来他真的很想打仗。回京后吕蒙向孙权推荐陆逊为偏将军右部督，陆时年37。  
于是去了陆口，十一月，征讨关羽有功，封华亭侯（权仔，阿拉也知上海户口值钱啊），后来又加了一堆官职和爵位，镇抚荆州，位于吕蒙之上。  
孙权觉得布星，还差点什么，令吕范老师辟其为茂才，别驾从事，这下名副其实了，有权有出身，越看越顺眼。（皇帝封妃思路）  
同年，吕蒙因病逝世，肱股-1，当时孙权人在公安（今湖北荆州），离陆逊屯兵处不远，安慰他应该不难。

为了全盘把握三国局势，插播一则隔壁的消息。

 建安二十五年（220），正月，曹操死，冬，曹丕称帝，改年号黄初。木有建安了。  
 221年，四月，刘备称帝，年号章武。孙权40岁，移镇武昌（今湖北鄂城），加九锡，称王，改年号黄武，黄初章武各取一字，有人分析说因为他怂，两边讨好，我觉得不是，更像存心气人2333

吕蒙死后，陆逊有点接替他的意思，然鹅，虽然执掌国之重器，但还差点事儿，就像ylq没有代表作不能封神。很快，刘备把代表作送上门了。

 黄武元年（221），七月，刘备伐吴，孙权拜陆逊大都督，假节，带朱然潘璋孙桓等迎战。  
同时，曹丕也掺和一脚，孙权坐镇后方与之周旋。  
我很喜欢这种面对四面八方的危难，全付信任，齐心勠力，互为铠甲和软肋的soulmate模式。  
“伏愿至尊高枕”的出处，关于这份上疏我另有话港，但比较复杂，之后再说。  
夷陵之战打了两年，涉及长江中上游重庆宜昌一带山地，冬天多雨，雾蒙蒙的，虽然不得见面，但巫山云雨吴王有梦神君有情我看行。男人四十一枝花，事业开挂，爱情也没落。  
 黄武三年（223），刘备去世后，吴蜀复通好，孙权刻私印放陆逊那里，便于修改和蜀汉通信的文书。诸葛亮：放过我。  
陆逊劝孙权称帝，事业心好强，老板的前途也要考虑。  
 黄武四年（224），秋，吴地多处地震。

插播：226年夏，曹丕病逝。魏蜀一代目都陨落，孙权会不会感慨自己百年之后基业该托付给谁呢。年少不读《易经》，中年也没有丕丕阔达，活得越久越放不下吧。

 黄武五年（226），陆逊驻地缺粮，告同胞书增广农亩，孙权听了马上声援：我觉得很好，以身作则带儿子种地去。这时候两人都过了四十不惑，按朋友圈鸡汤来说就是平平淡淡才是真，这份默契和田园牧歌、相夫教子的愿景还是让本cp狗流下了热泪，真真“荣戚实同”。  
陆逊掌握长江中游实权后二人长期分居两地，但驻地和行宫的流动性还挺强，一会儿在西陵一会儿在武昌，给我整懵逼了。但可以确定两人对外战略是积极的，从孙权不回吴老在前线溜达就可以看出。时陆逊驻湖北，诸葛瑾驻安徽，孙权与他俩来往很勤，送送礼物写写情书，适当团建保持员工工作积极性。  
 黄武七年（228），司马懿、曹休、贾逵互为策应，三路进军，八月，孙权亲自到皖拜陆逊为大都督，执鞭开路，令百官下跪。石亭之战胜利后，陆逊拔营经过武昌，孙权以御盖相迎，大筵群臣时邀请他跳舞，以提亲的架势送了一堆礼物，例如大家都知道的白鼯裘。石亭这段很多权逊同事详细整理过了，我不说了。  
权逊书面上最大的糖，极尽荣宠。对我而言，这段已经超越简单的秀恩爱，是全身心托付，告诉天下人你和我绑在一起了。时局和责任感将他们推到一起，不再关乎荷尔蒙多巴胺，与你同心同德固然好，如若不然，你也甩不开我了。同理，后期的二宫争执，走到了那一步，也就无关他们个人的选择了。  
 黄龙元年（229），孙权48岁，武昌称帝，赏赐百官。到陆逊这，大将军还不够，非要整个上大将军（孙权你读没读过书？），又给千年后权逊同事们留下了“有事将军上，无事上将军”的黄梗。九月迁都建业，留太子孙登于武昌掌事。  
说真的，如我前文论述，我真心觉得二位目前的状态就是以国为计量单位的养家。到了这个年纪，鲜衣怒马、慷慨悲歌都经历过了，似乎也难用个人的视角去衡量了（当然，陆逊要养陆氏），吵架也好发糖也好，换做是谁都有这样的效果。

君住长江中，我住长江尾，日日思君不见君，共饮长江水。  
石亭战后，三国出现了一段较长的平衡时期，陆逊在武昌领兵+养儿，勤恳敬业，孙权在建业正式治理一个国家。通信肯定少不了，出于信任也好，出于忌惮也好，都要时时刻刻了解武昌的动向嘛。

 黄龙二年（230），孙权道癌入骨，派人去海上求仙药，取夷州、朱崖。儒学派的陆逊应该出于理念和实际都觉得不可，吵了一架，劝阻无效，东海南海溜达一圈回来，孙权：大意了，还是老婆说得对。

中间孙权又要打合肥，御驾亲征，包括陆逊在内的几地驻军也开往淮水边。前面说到，我认为孙权是个缺乏安全感的人，总得搞点动静听到回声才肯在皇位上坐稳，让一帮想着安顿主心骨，让社会休养生息的大臣愁秃了脑袋。太复杂了，不说了。

 赤乌元年（238），孙权宠信校事吕壹，后事发又后悔，去问诸葛瑾朱然布置履带（皇帝称臣子为字，是挺宠信的），好家伙这几位老哥又把锅推给陆逊潘濬。大家都是带兵打仗的，只不过兼了一些别的官务，凭什么我俩接锅啊。  
孙权的晚年……本权粉也不知道怎么评价，这段故事其实挺悲哀的，但是看他委屈巴巴的陈情书又有点好笑。  
 赤乌四年（241），孙权人生的波谷之一，仗没打赢，吴境内天灾频发，五月太子登病故，闰六月诸葛瑾卒。  
 赤乌五年（242），孙和为太子，孙霸为鲁王。  
不知道是不是心理作用，我看吴主传到这里，变成一小段一小段仓促的编年叙事，感觉已经慢慢失控了，这个国家，这段故事，这个人。  
再说陆逊，我从不认为他是什么圣母白莲花，就是个固执的老头子。你看他早年给孙权的回复膈应人可有气势了。看几则与他人交往的小故事，嘴还挺毒，立场不同、理念不同，甚至可能仅仅是性格不合，都让我觉得他得罪的人不少。这不，二宫之争里，因缘果报，时候已到。  
这事的分析权逊同事们也写了很多篇，我看书少，就不多说了。  
 赤乌七年（244），陆逊为丞相，领武昌事如故。  
一边是委以重任，一边是再也找不回当初意气相投、莫逆于心的默契，太子、晚辈、同乡统统落败，陆逊屡次上书求回京，孙权不允，遣使臣责骂。  
在这个分崩离析的世道上他的美好寄望也好，安身立命的爪牙也好，都逐一被折去，加上自己的身体状况已经不能力挽狂澜，陆逊要生气也情有可原，而迁怒的最大的靶子就是建业宫那位。  
 赤乌八年（245），春，陆逊愤恚而亡，时年63。夏，雷劈了皇宫的门柱和大桥。

后期一团糟污凄惨，略有戏剧性的报应不爽，哪怕是前几年对他吴爱意最盛的时期都没看完。可以看出时间消磨，天灾人祸，那个猛虎近身前都能从容击之的少年已经不再，剩下一次一次罪己诏、大赦，焦头烂额四处奔走，他还在努力。

 赤乌十年（247），重修太初宫，命人取武昌宫的木材，下属说武昌宫年久，木材老化不堪用，孙权这会儿又勤俭节约了，用就用呗，反正没人知道吴帝的心思。  
 太元元年（251），陆抗回京治病，进宫见孙权，“莫令人见”。陆抗走后，十一月，孙权得风疾（就是脑阔痛），委托后事于诸葛恪。（他会不会想起子高呢）  
 神凤元年（252），凤凰入梦，改年号神凤，夏四月崩，年71。


End file.
